


Door

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Killian explains why the tower doesnt have a door.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Alice Jones | Tilly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Door

The book lay near forgotten in Alice's lap. Her queation slowly tearing Killian apart. It was simple, really. Her home didn't look like the kind in the storybooks. He was sure some might but he avoided those. Not willing to let her mind be poisoned with tales that were a bit too mature for her age. It was hard, she read a lot more than most kids her age. But it wasn't like she could do much else. He provided her with toys and games and centuries worth of a father's love. But he had his limits. He couldn't give her her freedom. 

"Papa, i'm waiting." Ever impatient his littke starfish. Not that he could blame her. Her home was a overglorified prison. Not that he'd said those words, but he'd bloody well thought them at times. Right. Alice wanted an answer to her question. Why couldn't it be a quesrion about why she wasn't allowed to cuddle the tiny animals that snuck into the tower the same way she handled Mr. Rabbit, her second closest friend? Thatbwas easy. "They're too small." And easy answer. But this? This would launch a series of questions that maybe sge wasn't ready to hear the answers to. Or maybe he just wasn't reasmdy to say them out loud. But lying would only compound the problem. He was the only person she'd even had a chance to trust. Honesty was the vest policy, maybe notnfor a pirate but for a loving papa? Aye. So how did he explain the lack of a door in the tower? He'd had to explain what it was, her dollhouse providing a suprising amoubt of assitence. 

He hesitated. 

"Well, starfish," another hesitiation. The answer so complicated. Thisnplacenwas built for one perspn. That wasnt allowed to leave. But he stayed with her. But he didn't know how much to tell her. Was he making a bad decision informing her that she was trapped? He was sure he'd been less afraid on the jolly roger. But his four year old staring at him with his eyes mirroring back at him had his entire being all in knots. "Thie place has some bad magic on it. So the oerson that lives in it can't leave. So there's no reason for there to be a door." 

"You leave. You live here." Aye, what toddler would understand this? 

"I know. It's a long story, but i'll figure it out. Thr magic doesnt affect me the same way it affects you." 

"Why?" He figured [becayse your soncalled mother was a mapiulatice witch that tried to get me to keave your for dead ] was a little above his young daigbter's head so far. 

"A witch with a grudge. Incresidibly vengeful." 

"What's vengeful?" She stukbked kver the vig wird and he explained. 

"What'd you do?" Alice didnt believe papa was bad but he'd justbsaid a witch had a prpblem with him. 

"I wouldn't hurt someone when she asked me to." 

"Ok. Good., aloce mjttered climbing intonkillian's lap 

"Aww, thanks. Love you, starfish." 

"Love you too," she yawned and fell asleep in thr crook of his arm. Exhausted from thr concersation that wouldn't fullt make sense for some time.


End file.
